The Republic Rocket-Jumpers
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War See also: GaW Military Units The Republic Rocket-Jumpers, officially known as the Rocket-Jumper Elite Advance Unit, are the most celebrated unit of the Republic Army. Using Jet Packs, the Rocket-Jumpers penetrate enemy territory and establish airheads- temporary advance staging areas used to shuttle in troops and heavy equipment. Such missions sometimes verge on suicide, and Rocket-Jumpers have earned a reputation as hardnosed miracle workers. The Rocket-Jumper Corps came into existence circa 11,000 BBY, when newly reliable Jet Pack technology allowed for the reinvention of the unit formerly charged with powered paraglider landings. Rocket-Jumpers became legendary in such conflicts as the Second Herglic Feud (9,757 BBY), the Waymancy Storm (7,811 BBY), the Gank Massacres (4,800 to 4,775 BBY), and the Quesaya Border Conflict (4,007 BBY). Rocket-Jumpers use jet-equipped Droids- most notably the R-EAU Linemaster- for resupply and rearmament; Droids that survive difficult campaigns are often adopted as platoon mascots. The R-EAU inspired the development of the Juggernaut War Droid, a class that goes rogue on Coruscant during the Great Droid Revolution in 4,015 BBY. The Juggernauts' defeat of the Rocket-Jumpers in the sky above Monument Plaza is one of the war's most heartbreaking moments. Despite public sentiment and new Republic laws, the Rocket-Jumpers refuse to dismantle their R-EAUs after the uprising and eventually receive a special exemption for them. As their reputation grows, the Rocket-Jumpers are assigned to special forces missions such as VIP extraction, reconnaissance of sensor-shielded encampments, and destruction of enemy emplacements. Rocket-Jumpers are among the most highly decorated soldiers in the Republic Army, and several of them go on to hold public office (Including Republic Minister of Defense Netus and Supreme Chancellor Vocatara). The Rocket-Jumpers also become notorious for their off-hours antics, which tilt heavily toward drinking, fighting, and outrageous stunts or pranks. Casual patrons avoid Rocket-Jumper gathering places at all costs, and these properties are among the most difficult to insure in all of Galactic City. In 1,000 BBY, the Republic abolishes its standing military under the Ruusan Reformation, leaving security in the hands of sector and planetary defense forces. The Rocket-Jumpers vanish with the rest of the Republic Army, but their technology and tactics live on. The Mandalorians become known for their jey-jumping surprise attacks, and both the Republic Clone Army ad the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps develop Rocket-Jumper equivalents in the Jet Trooper and Air Trooper divisions. Methods The Rocket-Jumper Corps is an advance force, used to breach enemy-held terrain and assist the rest of the army in moving forward to a new position. Although armed troop carries sometimes perform similar roles, Rocket-Jumpers are first-strike commandos, expected to clear a landing site where none exists. Rocket-Jumpers are deployed in squads of 20 or in fire teams of two. They generally stick to low-altitude hops to minimize exposure to enemy fire. Rocket-Jumpers maintain tight formations and are drilled on the importance of keeping the other members of their squad in sight at all times- particularly when touching down into a hot zone where a jet-jump miscalculation could put a soldier far beyond the reach of his or her comrades. Rocket-Jumpers are experts at urban and wilderness survival, and they can keep themselves alive for weeks behind enemy lines while carefully making their way back to the Republic front. It is said that no Rocket-Jumper captured as a prisoner of war ever broke under enemy interrogation. The most iconic piece of equipment is the modified Zim Systems Jet Pack, which features four outriggers for controlling midair pitch and roll. Rocket-Jumpers carry Pulse-Wave Rifles (Or Blaster Carbines), Sidearm Blaster Pistols, Grenades, Vibrodaggers, Personal Multitools, Medical Kits, and other items that vary with the mission profile. Each Rocket-Jumper carries 40 to 60 kilograms of gear, plus armor. Droids are used for resupply and other battlefield support roles, and some are equipped with integrated rockets. The most notable Droid model is the R-EAU Linemaster. Zero-gravity combat training is part of the Rocket-Jumper regimen. Space missions are uncommon, but the Zim Jet Pack's fuel propulsion system works well in Vacuum. Missions "Impossible" is the best word to describe a typical Rocket-Jumper assignment. The members of the corps thrive on achieving tasks that their commanders dare not assign to any other unit. Their standard mission profile involves jetting over forward-facing cannons and gun emplacements and attacking those units from the rear, ot taking out Droid coordinators and reinforced headquarters to disrupt communications and leave the enemy vulnerable to a direct assault. Less typical assignments include aerial combat (As in the disastrous fight to take down to take down the renegade Juggernaut War Droids) and aerial rescues. In the latter mission type, Rocket-Jumpers intercept a craft in flight, board it, deal with armed resistance, and escape with their objective intact. A similar template is used for zero-gravity rescues. During naval battles, Rocket-Jumpers board Space Stations and enemy Capital Ships by blowing holes in their hulls. They can then destroy their targets if they have access to the reactor core and a sufficient supply of detonators. Jet Packs are not typically used for sustained flight. Rocket-Jumpers are more likely to use them to bypass troop formations, to reach inaccessible mountain fortresses, or to make similar tactical hops. Since the Zim ROCKET runs on solid fuel slugs, a pinpoint hit by an enemy's blaster can trigger an explosion that will almost certainly kill the wearer. For surprise insertions, Rocket-Jumpers are dropped at high altitude from troop carriers. To minimize possible detection by enemy spotters, they freefall until they are less than 100 meters from the ground, then use their packs to rapidly slow their descent just in time for a gentle touchdown. This maneuver taks precision handling and is one reason why Rocket-Jumper training is among the most unforgiving in the Republic Army. The primary training facility for the Rocket-Jumper Corps is on Coruscant. The unit itself has seen action "From the sands of Socorro to the seas of Seffi," according to the corps' motto. Rank Structure Getting into the Rocket-Jumper Corps is a feat unto itself. Less than 8 percent of all applicants withstand the grueling initiation. Once accepted, a Rocket-Jumper, like all soldiers in the Republic Army, receives top-down orders from the commander-in-chief (The Republic Supreme Chancellor) and the Minister of Defense. Within the structure of the army itself, the Rocket-Jumpers are organized at the corps level and commanded by a General. Various Rocket-Jumper brigades are stationed across the galaxy at sector military bases, with each brigade commanded by a Brigadier General who is responsible for deploying his or her soldiers in the service of Republic Army operations throughout that sector. Individual battalions (Four to six per brigade) consist of up to 800 Rocket-Jumpers each, under the command of a Lieutenant Colonel. Most galactic conflicts, if they involve Rocket-Jumpers at all, are fought with small groups of them. Due to the expertise and rarity of these soldiers, it is uncommon for more than one platoon to be deployed in most battles. A platoon totals 30 to 60 soldiers and their R-EAU Droids and support staff, all under the command of a Lieutenant. Platoons deploy their Rocket-Jumpers in jumpsquads (8 to 12 members) or jumpteams (4 members)- small tactical units composed of Privates and Corporals that are typically led by Sergeant-level Master Jumpers. A career as a Rocket-Jumper is not lucrative, and a Rocket-Jumper's life expectancy is brief. But Rocket-Jumpers have a fierce pride in their role and in the history of their corps. Their reputation precedes them- thugs give them a wide berth, barkeeps give them free drinks, and they are never without romantic attention. The life of a Republic Army soldier is not glamorous, but the Rocket-Jumpers know that they're as close as it gets.